


Отвернись

by The_Great_Divide



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide
Summary: Дэн растёт, а выдуманный друг не исчезает.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 1





	Отвернись

\- Дэн?

Мальчик откликается на своё имя и поднимает голову. Фил стоит перед ним в костюме льва и, сжав пальцы в когти и широко раскрыв рот, рычит – грозно, даже устрашающе. Но потом смеётся, сводя всё впечатление на нет. И Дэн смеётся тоже:

\- Почему ты всегда носишь костюм льва, Фил? Ты ведь говорил, что любишь всех животных одинаково. 

\- Люблю, – кивает, садится рядом и катит маленький поезд по дороге, которую Дэн выстроил вокруг себя, - но я не могу быть всеми животными на земле. Я лев, а львы не умеют становиться щенятами или динозаврами. – Поезд поднимается с рельсов и, ведомый рукой, летит к Дэну, плавно приземляется на макушку. Тот снова смеётся и трясёт головой, с грохотом скидывая игрушку на пол.

\- Значит, каждый ребёнок – это какое-то животное, и ты любишь их всех?

\- Да. – Поезд снова возвращается на свои рельсы. – Все дети хорошие, как и все животные, поэтому я и их люблю тоже.

\- М-м. 

К поезду на крючок цепляется вагончик из зелёного конструктора. В открытое окно прилетает мяч. 

\- Дэ-э-эн, скинь обратно! – Адриан стоит с друзьями во дворе, и Дэн улыбается им, прежде чем вернуть мяч. – Спасибо!

Понаблюдав ещё немного, как брат и другие мальчики носятся по полю, играя в футбол, он возвращается к самозабвенно играющему в железную дорогу Филу. Нахмурившись, спрашивает:

\- Когда я пойду в школу и найду других друзей, ты исчезнешь? – Фил удивлённо поднимает глаза. – Адриан сказал, что ты выдуманный и не настоящий, а потому исчезнешь, как только я встречу других ребят.

Поезд вновь переходит к хмуро уставившемуся в пол Дэну, пока второй мальчик думает над ответом. В конце концов, он говорит:

\- Я не знаю. Я уйду, только если ты больше не захочешь меня видеть. – Фил теперь тоже смотрит в пол, но вдруг поднимает глаза и слабо произносит: - Я не хочу уходить, Дэн.

\- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Поезд остаётся на полу, забытый. Дэн смотрит на мальчика в костюме льва и думает, что даже если он тоже полюбит всех детей, как их любит Фил, он не перестанет любить и самого Фила. А значит, тот не исчезнет. Не исчезнет ведь?..

\- Эй, ну что ты. – К лицу тянутся маленькие ладошки Фила, чтобы стереть слёзы, но Дэн вдруг их стыдится и убирает лицо, быстро стирая сам.

Оборачиваясь к мальчику обратно, он видит, как теперь и по его щекам медленно текут слёзы.

\- Не отворачивайся от меня, Дэн, пожалуйста. Никогда.

И он, смотря, как тихо плачет его единственный друг, клянётся: 

Никогда.

***

Сначала школа показалась именно такой, как он думал и хотел: яркая и интересная, полная умных взрослых, готовых ответить на любой вопрос, и добрых детей, готовых помочь с заданием или просто поиграть на перемене.

Со временем первое впечатление стало сходить на нет.

Дэн верил словам брата: в школе весело и школьные друзья самые лучшие. С Адрианом было именно так – Дэн не сомневался. Просто, видимо, с самим Дэном что-то неправильно, сколько бы брат это не отрицал.

Должна была быть причина тому, что к началу средней школы рядом с ним не было ни единого друга.

Сползая на дрожащих ногах по стенке, Дэн думает: может, всё из-за его любви к видеоиграм? Он проводил слишком много времени за компьютером в одиночестве и слишком мало на улице с друзьями.

А может это потому что он не особо красивый? Чем люди становятся старше, тем большую роль начинает играть внешность, и вот тут он попался.

Или это он сам и есть причина? Быть добрым, открытым и весёлым, будучи ребёнком, ещё прокатит, но взрослый мир таких не жалует. Вот Дэна и забраковали…

\- Чего не ревёшь, Хауэлл? Неужели мало? – Прямо перед ним оказывается чужое лицо, и Дэн фокусируется на нём, стараясь смотреть в глаза, а не на широкую довольную ухмылку. – Ма-а-ало. Вижу-вижу. Надо бы мне вернуться в секцию, а то скоро даже этот от моих ударов не ляжет – нехорошо.

\- А может он уже вырубился, вот и не ревёт?

\- Не, - лицо покачивается из стороны в сторону. – Вон, смотрит и наблюдает, понимает значит. 

\- А-а.

\- Надо бы это исправить.

…Прийдя в себя, Дэн поднимается по стене – с гораздо большим трудом, чем ранее сползал – и умывается в раковине. Стирает с белого красные разводы, порадовавшись, что надел сегодня чёрную рубашку. Аккуратно ощупывает голову и лицо, вздыхает: пора убираться отсюда, пока никто не пришёл.

Коридоры полны учеников, выползших с последнего урока и собирающихся домой, так что потеряться и пройти мимо учителей оказывается довольно просто. Пройти мимо одноклассников и просто знакомых, как их принято называть, выходит гораздо сложнее. И пусть никто не выглядит так, будто хочет добить и так с трудом передвигающееся тело, поток насмешек это не останавливает. А Дэн, тративший все силы на то, чтобы покинуть здание школы относительно живым, уже не может блокировать в сознании поток чужих слов и, как бы он не хотел обратного, ловит почти каждое слово.

Дойдя до дома в сопровождении то и дело вспыхивающих в мозгу фраз, произносимых бесцветными голосами, Хауэлл открывает дверь и входит внутрь. Нет никого, даже брата – видимо, свалил к своей девушке. Захватив из ванной аптечку, Дэн проходит к себе и захлопывает дверь. Садится на кровать.

Фил садится рядом.

\- Снова они? – Дэн молча распаковывает аптечку и начинает применять всё по назначению, стараясь привести собственное тело в порядок. – Ясно.

Хауэлл не смотрит по сторонам, преувеличенно сосредоточенно занимаясь обеззараживанием ранок, но когда он всё-таки не выдерживает и поворачивает голову, Фил смотрит на него. Лестер слабо улыбается и, когда из чужих дрожащих пальцев выпадает влажная ватка, быстро наклоняется за ней, смачивает ещё раз и протирает ранки уже сам.

\- Это ненормально. Ты не должен быть моим единственным другом, Фил. 

\- Я тоже так думаю. – Фил избегает взгляда. – Так не будет продолжаться всегда. Ты прекрасный, и со временем встретишь людей, которые увидят это. – Он наконец-то смотрит прямо, и улыбка становится теплее. Дэн, наблюдая за бледными губами, пытается поверить тому, что они произносят. И, кажется, это даже получается: Лестер ведь не умеет врать, а значит, он в него, Дэна, верит. Так почему бы и ему не поверить в себя?..

\- Даже если так, что мне делать сейчас?

\- Жить. Учиться. Помогать тем, кому так же больно, как тебе, и может один из них… - Фил опускает голову и шумно вдыхает воздух. Посмотрев вновь в глаза своему другу, произносит: - Дэн. Не смотри на тех, кто не заслуживает твоего внимания. Отвернись от них. Ищи тех, от кого ты никогда не захочешь отводить глаз.

Дэн поднимает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по чёрному ёжику волос у чужого виска. Фил смеётся, и Хауэлл улыбается в ответ, прежде чем отнять руку и вернуться к аптечке.

Если в мире существуют и другие люди, хоть немного похожие на его лучшего друга, - ради них стоит бороться.

***

Дэн не знает, когда в семье Хауэллов начался развал. Может, ещё до его рождения или даже до рождения Адриана, и это просто он был слишком наивным и не видел очевидного. Вполне возможно. Но он в это не верит.

Ведь всё началось, когда брат перестал появляться дома, а потом и звонить. Когда оказалось, что его девушка уже и не его вовсе. А потом, когда врачи из реанимации сказали, что нашли парня слишком поздно и что в его случае от последствий наркотиков уже было не спасти, семья стала осыпаться мелкими осколками, погребая Дэна под собой.

Он в свои неполные шестнадцать мог уйти из дома и из школы, чтобы не быть напоминанием перед двумя разбитыми родителями, но он не ушёл. Потому что видел: без родного сына в доме отец с матерью уже не смогут собрать себя заново, не смогут жить ни вместе, смирившись, ни раздельно, похоронив своё прошлое. 

Он был напоминанием – да, но им нужно было это напоминание. Чтобы не забыть своего, другого сына, и чтобы верить, что у их семьи ещё всё будет в порядке. 

И Дэн терпит: слова, которые создают раны там, где хранились детская любовь и вера родителям. Взгляды, от которых он ходит по дому, уставившись в пол, лишь бы не видеть эти злость и сожаление. Поступки, из-за которых он теперь заперт у себя на ближайшие сутки, - он терпит. Наверное, хочет, чтобы брат не переворачивался от волнения в гробу, или просто любит родителей – какими бы они теперь ни были. Или же не желает лишаться последних родных людей.

\- Не молчи. – Фил сидит на полу, привалившись спиной к кровати, на которой лежит его друг, и положив голову у его ног. – Дэн, прошу тебя, только не молчи. Поговори со мной. 

\- О чём? - хриплым шёпотом.

\- О чём угодно. – Фил поворачивает к нему лицо и, прищурившись, смотрит теперь на опущенные веки, спрятавшие глаза. – Не держи это в себе. Ты всегда слишком много думаешь, и я… Дэн.

Лестер с тихим всхлипом утыкается лицом в матрас и замолкает. Поднимается спустя минуту, почувствовав, как волосы мягко перебирают чужие пальцы. Смотрит покрасневшими глазами на Хауэлла, который теперь сидит на кровати, сложив ноги, и спокойно наблюдет за движениями собственной руки.

\- Я не знаю, о чём говорить, Фил.

\- Неправда, - помотав головой, отчего пальцы смещаются на лоб и там застывают. – Просто расскажи мне свои мысли, Дэн. Всё, что причиняет боль.

\- Это сложно.

\- Я знаю. – Он легко ведёт головой, отчего застывшие на коже пальцы путаются в упавшей на лоб чёлке и вновь начинают перебирать растрепавшиеся пряди. – Пожалуйста…

И он рассказывает. Сначала спокойно, почти обыденно, а потом всё тише, пока сухое и словно сжатое в спазме горло не делает голос надрывным, а слова резкими. Пока грудь не начинают сдавливать рыдания – тогда Дэн замолкает и, зажмурившись, с силой вжимается в тут же оказавшегося рядом Фила, стиснув его футболку в пальцах. Медленно успокаивается, чувствуя теплые руки на спине. И, разом лишившись всех оставшихся сил, засыпает в чужих объятиях.

Просыпается от доносящейся из-за тонких стен ругани, временами переходящей в крик. Открывает глаза, и Фил, который всё ещё был совсем рядом, молча смотрит на него. Перемещает ладони со спины к голове и накрывает уши, придвигается ближе и уверенно, раздельно проговаривает:

\- Не слушай. Всё будет в порядке. 

Дэн пытается вырваться и вновь появиться перед родителями, принять их гнев и боль на себя, но чужие руки останавливают неожиданно твёрдой хваткой, и Фил говорит:

\- Тихо. В таком состоянии ты им не поможешь. – Когда Дэн снова дёргается, его прижимают вплотную к себе, почти не давая пошевелится. И Лестер тихо шепчет, уговаривая: - Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Верь мне... Только верь мне, Дэн.

И тот не может не верить. Он не отвернётся от своих родных, как бы больно ни было, но сейчас, хотя бы на это мгновение, ему хочется забыться и просто поверить своему другу. 

Всё будет хорошо.

***

Она как всегда прекрасна. С уложенными крупными волнами волосами, идеальной осанкой и милейшей улыбкой. Дэн, заметив её, любуется, застыв в тени у стола пригласивших его в клуб знакомых. Он впитывает её образ, пытаясь получше запечатлеть его в памяти – такой обворожительный и почти сказочный. 

Забыв про факт, что её здесь быть не должно. Что у неё, вроде как, сильно разболелась голова, и поэтому она легла спать пораньше.

Забыв и про то, что стоит она сейчас, прижатая к стене каким-то мужиком, и явно не имеет ничего против…

Знакомые, кажется, даже не услышали причину, почему это он вдруг сваливает. Может, потому что уже успели нехило напиться, а может просто музыка полностью перекрыла его слабое бормотание. 

Когда он проворачивает ключ в двери своей съёмной однушки, Фил уже ждёт в коридоре. Закрывает дверь, пока Дэн слишком медленно снимает кеды, и обнимает со спины, уткнувшись в шею. 

\- Ты всегда всё знаешь. Откуда, Фил?

\- Не всё. Я могу только догадываться. И ты бы не вернулся домой так быстро и с таким лицом, если бы всё было в порядке.

Дэн качает головой:

\- Неправда. Ты ведь ненастоящий, выдуманный. Мной. Что знаю я, то знаешь и ты.

\- Нет, - сжимая в объятиях крепче и шепча в мягкую ткань рубашки, - я ничего не знаю. Я никогда не мог читать твои мысли, Дэн, и не знаю, можно ли назвать меня настоящим, прости. Я… я просто хочу быть рядом. Всегда. Хочу помогать тебе, радоваться вместе и делить напополам боль.

\- Что, если всё из-за тебя? Всё это… - Вырывается и отшатывается к стене, кричит: - Со мной всегда был ты! Но больше не было никого, никогда! Я должен был забыть тебя давным-давно!

Филу больно – Дэн видит, но собственная боль застилает глаза. Он приходит в себя лишь когда человек перед ним прячет глаза, уставившись в пол, и обессиленно падает на колени. Опирается ладонями и весь дрожит, не поднимает голову. Молчит.

Дэн думает, что из-за его гнева Лестер теперь исчезнет. И даже радуется этому, решив, что может без него всё наладится, что может это его видение наконец-то растворится в глубинах больного сознания. Но этого не происходит. 

Только Фил, дыша через раз, хрипло произносит:

\- Прости… - Вдыхает глубоко, но в лёгких будто что-то мешает, и дыхание вновь срывается. – Прости меня. 

Дэн вдруг понимает: он не исчезнет, не растворится в воздухе. Фила можно выгнать, выставить за дверь и никогда больше не видеть, забыть обо всём, но сам он не исчезнет. И Лестер подтверждает это:

\- Если ты не хочешь меня больше видеть, я уйду.

Но, когда сознание проясняется и в нём мелькает мысль, что Хауэлл больше никогда не увидит этого человека, склонившегося сейчас перед ним, его накрывает ужасом. И стыдом. Дэн падает на колени сам и мягко обхватывает чужое лицо ладонями, едва касаясь, отводит в сторону смоляные пряди. Смотрит в глаза и просит:

\- Нет. – Придвигается ближе, ищет что-то в чужих глазах. – Нет, пожалуйста, только не ты, Фил. – Опускает ладони на плечи, резко обнимает, наклоняет голову, утыкаясь, и зажмуривается. – Я идиот. Это я должен просить прощения. Ты ни в чём не виноват.

\- Может и виноват. – Он не обнимает в ответ и не поднимает голоса, почти шепчет: - Может, тебе было бы лучше без меня…

\- Не было бы. Я знаю. Без тебя… - Дэн всхлипывает и перехватывает ладонью чужой затылок, прижимая к себе, - без тебя я бы уже давно сдался. 

Фил, наконец, отрывает руки от пола и обнимает. Потом расслабляется и перестаёт дрожать. Футболка мокрая от слёз крепко стискивающего его друга, и Лестер, почувствовав это, трётся щекой о кудряшки волос на макушке Дэна. Мягко говорит:

\- Я ведь говорил, помнишь? Я не уйду, пока ты ещё хочешь меня видеть. 

\- Я хочу. Я так хочу… - сжимая в объятиях всё так же крепко, даже не думая отпускать. – Я не хочу видеть никого, кроме тебя, Фил.

\- Т-так нельзя, - быстро говорит Лестер и, запустив пальцы в волосы Хауэлла, отрывает его от своего плеча, чтоб посмотреть в глаза. – Нет, Дэн. Ты ведь говорил, что не сдашься! 

\- Раньше. – Придвигается ещё ближе и касается лбом лба. – Я устал. Если все отворачиваются от меня, что бы я ни делал, значит, пора уже наконец прекратить пытаться.

\- Но…

\- С меня хватит, Фил, прости. – И, горько усмехнувшись, он добавляет: - Я не смог полюбить этот мир так, как любишь его ты.

***

\- Ты можешь быть призраком.

Дэн отрывается от экрана монитора, где он читал какой-то блог, и поворачивается к поливающему цветы другу. Улыбается на недоумённое лицо Фила, всё ещё одетого в пижаму, и подходит к нему, забирая из рук бутылку воды и ставя её на подоконник.

\- М-м?

\- Мы не знаем, кто ты, но явно не просто выдуманный друг. И я подумал, что ты можешь быть призраком.

\- А у тебя тогда суперспособность видеть мёртвых? – с улыбкой.

\- У меня суперспособность видеть тебя… - Пальцы нежно касаются лица, ведут по скулам, обводят контур носа и убирают со лба чёлку. Фил прикрывает глаза, но когда снова смотрит на человека рядом, от чего-то в его взгляде становится страшно, и он мягко обхватывает чужие ладони своими, обеспокоено заглядывая в лицо. – Слышать тебя и чувствовать, Фил. Только тебя.

\- Не только…

\- Только. Я думал, что с другими это тоже работает, но это не так. Здесь лишь мы, Фил.

Дэн аккуратно убирает чужие руки и отстраняется. Не торопясь выключает компьютер, проверяет телефон – никаких новых оповещений. Осматривает комнату и открывает окно, вдыхает прохладный весенний воздух, мягко улыбается. Смотрит на застывшего от испуга Лестера с почти осязаемой теплотой, возвращается к нему и, перехватив попытавшиеся оттолкнуть руки, переплетает напряжённые пальцы. Вжимается в него и касается сбитым дыханием. Шепчет «прости», прежде чем накрыть чужие губы своими. 

Фил сдаётся.

Больно и отчаянно, ломая себя – хватается за руки, быстро пробегаясь по коже и иногда останавливаясь, сжимая почти со всей силой, впитывает грудью чужое сердцебиение и целует ещё незнакомые, но жадные и родные губы. Не верит, пытается удержать – здесь, рядом. И Дэн бы отдался его воле, если бы сам не хотел того же, но другим способом – быть ближе, и чтобы больше никого. 

Он всегда любил мир за то, что в нём существовал Фил Лестер.

А остальное не имеет значения…

\- Стой, - просит Фил, стоит Хауэллу отстранится. – Подожди ещё немного. 

\- Не могу. – Он достаёт из тумбочки небольшую аптечку и перебирает лекарства, остановившись на пачке каких-то таблеток. – Спасибо, что всегда верил в меня, но… в итоге я оказался слишком слабым.

\- Это не так. Просто…

\- Если ты призрак, Фил, то я хочу к тебе. – Дэн, повернувшись спиной, наливает воды в стакан и по одной выкладывает на стол таблетки.

\- А если нет? – умоляюще.

\- А если нет… - допивая воду и поворачиваясь обратно. Подходя ближе и крепко обнимая: - Тогда помни обо мне. 

Фил держит руки на шее и считает пульс, впитывает чужое тепло и делится своим, принимая ласку и отдавая взамен. Щёки мокрые, а грудь сдавливает от собственного бессилия и тянущей тоски: так нельзя. Всё должно было быть по-другому…

\- Не жалей ни о чём, - Дэн шепчет в губы. – Я не променял бы тебя ни на кого. Ты спас меня, Фил.

\- Нет…

\- Да. Никто другой не смог бы. Всё так и так закончилось бы… - он прерывается, когда тело поводит в сторону. Его тут же подхватывает Лестер и опускается с ним на пол, сжавшиеся вокруг руки крупно трясутся. Но низкий голос спокойный, когда тот произносит:

\- Ты всегда был прекрасным. Самым лучшим, слышишь? Я никогда…

\- Знаю, - целуя щеки, когда Фил наклоняется совсем близко. – Тише. Всё будет хорошо.

Дыхание постоянно прерывается. Звучит тихо:

\- Отвернись.

Но Фил не отворачивается.


End file.
